This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A. Specific Aims:The specific aims have not been modified. A. Specific Aims The specific aims of the proposed application have been slightly modified from the original funded research proposal. Briefly, revised aims include the following: 1) To determine the therapeutic effect of ocular instillation of Bdellovibrio bacteriovorus strain 109J (Bb) in calves kept in controlled environmental conditions and experimentally infected with Moraxella bovis (Mb). 2) To determine the predatory and cytoprotective effects of Bb on bovine corneal epithelial cell culture (BCECC) inoculated with Mb in vitro. 3) To determine the effect of bovine tear and tear constituents (lactoferrin, Mb antibodies) on Bb in vitro. 4) To establish shelf life, appropriate method of storage, cost to maintain and produce Bb and cost per treatment. Aims #1 and #4 cited above are similar to aims #3 and #4 previously stated in the original application. In order to avoid variations associated with an animal model, experiments associated with aims #2 and #3 stated above will test the significance of various factors in vitro necessary to establish a successful in vivo model.